Pora na przygodę!
Cartoon Network 2010-nadal Cartoon Network: 2011- Do Dziś |Data premiery = 5 kwietnia 2010 28 stycznia 2011 |Status = Trwa|Główne role = Jeremy Shada John DiMaggio Hynden Walch Niki Yang Tom Kenny Olivia Olson Martin Olson Dee Bradley Baker Pendleton Ward |Nagrody = 1 nagroda Emmy, 1 nagroda Teen Choice, 1 nagroda MPSE |Produkcja = Federator Studios Cartoon Network Studios |Muzyka = Rebecca Sugar |Od lat = 7 }} Pora na przygodę! (ang. Adventure Time, 2010-nadal) – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Pendletona Warda (który pracował jako scenarzysta w Niezwykłych przypadkach Flapjacka), co także miało wpływ na stworzenie kreskówki. W USA serial emitowany jest od kwietnia 2010 roku, w Polsce – od stycznia 2011 roku. Serial produkowany jest przez Cartoon Network a także Fredator Studios. Opowiada on o chłopcu Finnie (Grzegorz Drojewski) i jego najlepszym przyjacielu psie Jake'u (Stefan Knothe), którzy przeżywają niezwykłe przygody w post-apokaliptycznej krainie Ooo razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Marceliną Królową Wampirów (Klemetyna Umer), Królewną Balonową (Agnieszka Fajlhauer) i z Lodowym Królem (Wojciech Paszkowski). Historia Na blogu Fredatora,'' "Pora na przygodę!" miało pierwotnie emitowane na Nickelodeonie, jak większość seriali Fredatora. Pendleton Ward (z pomocą Patrick'a McHale oraz Adama Muto) postanowili wyemitować w Cartoon Network, gdzie pokazali wczesną wersję "Księgowidła", gdzie pokazali siedmio-minutową prezentację. Cartoon Network dało w 2008 zielone światło na dopuszczenia serialu do emisji, gdzie pierwotną datę emisji były Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2009, jednak przestawiono ją na 2010. Obecnie serial jest wyświetlany nadal na Cartoon Network, lecz mocno ocenzurowany. Opis fabuły ''Pora na przygodę! to opowieść o dwóch najlepszych przyjaciołach: Jake’u – magicznym psie o wielkim i dobrym sercu oraz Finnie – narwanym chłopcu, który ponad wszystko pragnie zostać bohaterem. Są oni najlepszymi kumplami, a zarazem przyrodnimi braćmi. Znają swoje wszystkie sekrety, wspierają się w trudnych chwilach, czasem kłócą, jednak wiedzą, że mogą na sobie polegać. Jake jest starszy od swego towarzysza i często służy mu radą i pomocą, choć nie zawsze czyni to z rozwagą – ma tendencję do ulegania emocjom i udzielania dyskusyjnych wskazówek. Przyjaciele chętnie podejmą się każdego zadania; z równą ochotą wykonują zarówno drobne zajęcia jak i odpowiedzialne misje, jednak zawsze kierują się chęcią czynienia dobra. Finn i Jake mieszkają w Krainie Ooo, która jest kontynentem leżącym na Ziemi dotkniętej apokalipsą zwaną "Wielką Wojną Grzybów". Akcja serialu odbywa się około 1000 lat po tym konflikcie, kiedy to magia istnieje równolegle z technologiami, krainę zamieszkują fantastyczne istoty, a Finn jest jedynym znanym przedstawicielem gatunku ludzkiego. Kraina Ooo dzieli się na wiele pomniejszych królestw (na przykład Słodkie Królestwo, Lodowe Królestwo, Grudkowy Kosmos) oraz innych ziemi jak Stary Zły Las. W Krainie Ooo mieszkają przyjaciele i wrogowie Finna i Jake'a, tam też odbywa się większość z ich przygód. Zazwyczaj każdy odcinek opowiada o innej przygodzie, jednak niekiedy zdarzają się kontynuacje, a w części odcinków znajdują się odniesienia do poprzednich. W serialu nie brakuje typowych elementów dla filmów przygodowych: ratowania księżniczek, walki z potworami, czy pomagania ludziom w potrzebie. Główni bohaterowie * Finn – porywczy chłopak, który chce zostać bohaterem. W odcinku Pociąg tajemnic skończył 13 lat, w wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku Pendleton powiedział, że ma już 14 lat, a od odcinka Ziemia i Woda ''ma 15 lat. Może nie wygląda na twardziela, ale pokona każde zło, jakie wejdzie mu w drogę. Jest jedynym człowiekiem w serii i bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć czegoś o swoich ludzkich krewnych. * 'Jake' – stary, mądry pies o wielkim, dobrym sercu. Umie magicznie rozciągać się i powiększać. Kiedy zło nie szaleje w okolicy, grywa na altówce ze swoją dziewczyną, Panną Jednorożek. Jake bał się wampirów (w tym Marceliny) – przestał od odcinka ''Chodź ze mną. * Panna Jednorożek (ang. Lady Rainicorn) – wierny i dostojny zwierzak Królewny Balonowej. Uwielbia altówkę, dzięki czemu stanowi idealną parę dla Jake’a. Mówi po koreańsku. Ma rodziców, którzy kochają psy, ponieważ jej ojca na wojnie uratował pies (odc. Jej rodzice). Da się przez nią przenikać na wylot (odc. Ciarki). Była w ciąży od odc. Panna Jednorożek i coś do odc. Tata Jake, kiedy to urodziła piątkę dzieci: Charlie, Violę, Kim Kil Whana, T.V. oraz Jake Junior. * Słoniczka (ang. Tree Trunks) – niewielka słoniczka piecząca szarlotki. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku Słoniczka''Słoniczka'', w którym spełniła swoje marzenie o zjedzeniu Kryształowego Rajskiego Jabłka, najlepszego jabłka w krainie Ooo. W odcinku Jabłkowy ślub wyszła za Pana Świnię. * Beemo (znany także jako BMO) – antropomorficzny komputer do odtwarzania gier i filmów Jake’a oraz Finna, który przypomina konsolę. Jest parodią Vectrex, Game Boy i Atari 2600. Posiada wbudowaną kamerę (odc. Inwazja pięknisiów), ma także odtwarzacz filmów VHS, budzik (odc. Sekretne Taśmy). W odcinku Naśladowca BMO grał w piłkę nożną. Ma akcent azjatycki ze względu na pochodzenie podkładającej jego głos Niki Yang. * Marcelina Królowa Wampirów (ang. Marceline the Vampire Queen) – Samozwańcza królowa wampirów. Wieki spędzone na wędrówkach po Krainie Ooo zrobiły z niej nieustraszonego śmiałka. W odcinku Eksmisja (w którym Marcelina po raz pierwszy się pojawia) była wrogiem Finna i Jake’a, lecz potem stała się ich przyjaciółką. Ciągle przekomarza się z Jake’em. Bardzo lubi Finna. Mimo że jest wampirem, nie żywi się krwią, tylko kolorem czerwonym, z różnych przedmiotów i mieszkańców krainy Ooo. * Gienio (ang. Gunter) – pingwin Lodowego Króla. Gienio jest samicą i była w ciąży. * Królewna Balonowa (ang. Princess Bubblegum) – Władczyni Słodkiego Królestwa i naukowiec z pasją. Nie cierpi Orzechowego Księcia. Z wyglądu przypomina człowieka, ale jej różowe włosy są z gumy balonowej. Przyjaciółka Finna, pod koniec ostatniego odcinka 2. serii miała tyle lat, co on. Podczas odcinka Zbyt młoda znowu zmieniła się w dorosłą, a między tymi odcinkami się nie pojawiała. W The Vault dowiadujemy się, że ma więcej niż osiemnaście lat. * Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu „KGK” (ang. Lumpy Space Princess „LSP”) – głośna, grudkowata i często kłócąca się królewna mieszkająca w Grudkowym Kosmosie (od odcinka Obcinanie włosów mieszka w lesie). Jednak w odcinku Potwór wraca do domu rodzinnego. Uwielbia przyjęcia. Chodziła z Bradem, mieszkańcem swojego królestwa. Zerwał z nią dla jej przyjaciółki Melissy. * Królewna Ognia (ang. Flame Princess) – Królewna z Królestwa Ognia. Ma tyle lat co Finn. Jest córką Króla Ognia i podoba się Finnowi. Została zamknięta przez Królewnę Balonową w wielkiej szklanej lampie, lecz została uwolniona przez Jake'a w odcinku Gorąca miłość, z kolei w odcinku Gorący dotyk Finn poprosił Jake'a, aby poszedł z nim jej poszukać, kiedy uciekła z ich domu, który zaatakowała. Udało im się dotrzeć do Królestwa Goblinów, które podpaliła i uratować mieszkańców. Zamieszkała w drewnianym domku zrobionym przez Finna w odcinku Żar miłości. Nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami, przez co często wpada w złość, a gdy doświadczy zbyt silnych emocji, może eksplodować i spalić całą Ziemię od wewnątrz. W odcinku Punkt Zapalny okazało się, że jest zła, ale dzięki Finnowi możliwe jest, że zmieni swoją naturę. * Lodowy Król (ang. Ice King) – Lodowy Król uzbrojony w magiczną koronę i lodowe serce ma tylko jeden cel: zdobyć żonę wszelkimi środkami. Mimo że jest wrogiem Finna i Jake’a często jest też wobec nich przyjacielski. W kilku odcinkach współpracował z Finnem i Jakiem. Kiedyś był normalnym, oliwkowoskórym, ciemnowłosym człowiekiem noszącym okulary. Nazywał się Simon Petrikov i uczył się na specjalistę od starożytnych artefaktów. Koronę dostał od marynarza. Po jej założeniu całkowicie utracił zmysły oraz swoją narzeczoną - Betty. * Król Zły (ang. The Lich) – cienista istota uwięziona w koronie drzewa Słodkiego Królestwa. Występuje w odcinku Śmiertelne zło, gdzie przy pomocy opętanego ślimaka ucieka. W kolejnym odcinku wchodzi w ciało Królewny Balonowej przemieniając ją w bestię. Później występował w ciele ślimaka w sezonie 3 i 4. Wystąpił także w trzech odcinkach zaczynając od Król Zły oraz w Wake Up i Escape from the Citadel. * Cytryndor (ang. Earl of Lemongrab) – nieudany eksperyment Królewny Balonowej. W odcinku Zbyt młoda przybywa do Słodkiego Królestwa, aby przejąć władzę. W odcinku Stworzyłaś mnie! Królewna stworzyła dla niego brata Cytryndora 2, który go doskonale rozumie. W odcinku Za stara Cytryndor zjada brata, a w Lemonhope Story obaj wybuchają pod wpływem muzyki Lemonhope'a. Wersja polska Opracowanie i udźwiękowienie wersji polskiej: Studio Sonica (I-VI), SDI MEDIA POLSKA (VII-) Reżyseria: Jerzy Dominik Dialogi: * Olga Świerk, * Jan Chojnacki Dźwięk i montaż: Maciej Sapiński Organizacja produkcji: Agnieszka Kudelska Lektor: Jerzy Dominik Teksty piosenek i kierownictwo muzyczne: Marek Krejzler Piosenki wykonał: Marcin Maliszewski W wersji polskiej wystąpili: * Grzegorz Drojewski – Finn (I-VI) * Józef Pawłowski - Finn (VI -) * Stefan Knothe – ** Jake, ** Jermaine (odc. 189) W pozostałych rolach: * Agnieszka Fajlhauer – ** Królewna Balonowa, ** Królowa Grudkowego Kosmosu (odc. 2), ** Królewna Duch (odc. 27), ** Drzewna Wiedźma (odc. 36), ** jeden z głosów potwornej narzeczonej (odc. 87), ** Margaret (odc. 111), ** mama Kubusia (odc. 198) * Klementyna Umer – ** Panna Jednorożek, ** Marcelina, ** BMO, ** Margaret (odc. 10), ** Syrena z Rzeki Śmierci (odc. 14), ** Stara Królewna (odc. 17), ** Kasia (odc. 18), ** Sandra (odc. 25), ** Królewna Szlamu (odc. 27, 110, 139, 170), ** jedna z nagich kobiet (odc. 28), ** Boobafina (odc. 31), ** głos medalionu (odc. 38), ** Maria (odc. 40), ** Zuza Silna (odc. 44), ** pień (odc. 76), ** Królewna Duch (odc. 77), ** Basia (odc. 82), ** Przedszkolanka (odc. 92), ** mama Finna (odc. 104-106), ** ptasia mama (odc. 166), ** Krysia (odc. 186) * Wojciech Paszkowski – ** Lodowy Król / Szymon Petrikov, ** Orzech (odc. 1), ** Monty (odc. 2), ** Pożeracz strachu (odc. 16), ** głos starego żebraka (odc. 18), ** Burmistrz Karol (odc. 25), ** Leśny Czarodziej (odc. 31), ** Magiczny Gość (odc. 174), ** Lucjusz Evergreen (odc. 180) * Dorota Furtak – ** Gienio, ** Czekowiśnia (odc. 1), ** Królewna Malinka (odc. 3), ** gruba staruszka (odc. 5), ** Pani Góra (odc. 10), ** Wiewiórka (odc. 19), ** jedna z Gąbeczek (odc. 25), ** mieszkanka miasteczka (odc. 26), ** jedna z głów Królewny Królewny Królewny (odc. 27), ** Syrena #2 (odc. 33), ** Królewna Hotdog (odc. 48), ** Tosia (odc. 186), ** Tosia, siostra Kostka (odc. 191) * Jarosław Boberek – ** Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu, ** zły czarnoksiężnik (odc. 5), ** mieszkaniec Królestwa Chmur (odc. 9), ** Góra (odc. 10), ** Elektroidy (odc. 10), ** Żaba (odc. 11), ** stary czarodziej (odc. 11), ** Ognista traszka (odc. 16), ** Gork (odc. 18), ** jedna z Gąbeczek (odc. 25), ** pacjent (odc. 37), ** złodziej (odc. 40), ** jeden z pasażerów pociągu (odc. 45), ** Król Zły (odc. 51, 104-106, 182), ** jeden z Pleśniaków (odc. 75), ** duży demon (odc. 79), ** Marcelina pod postacią demona (odc. 79), ** Koń (odc. 86), ** Rikardio (odc. 98), ** Balonowy Strażnik (odc. 102, 104), ** Wielki Los (odc. 105-106), ** Kosmiczna Sowa (odc. 106, 192), ** Książę Grudkowego Kosmosu (odc. 110, 165), ** jeden z lisów (odc. 111), ** Randy (odc. 112), ** głos robota (odc. 120), ** szef sklepu (odc. 120), ** strażnik Miasta Czarodziejów #1 (odc. 123), ** Piotr Sasafrass (odc. 125), ** demon (odc. 142), ** Kee-Oth (odc. 144-145), ** Czarodziej Traw (odc. 150), ** Bella Noche (odc. 152), ** Darren (odc. 166) * Janusz Wituch – ** jeden z zombie (odc. 1), ** Lenny (odc. 2), ** jeden z gnomów (odc. 5), ** jeden z rabusiów (odc. 10), ** Joshua (odc. 10, 145, 172), ** jedna z kijanek (odc. 11), ** jeden z mieszkańców (odc. 18), ** Szeryf (odc. 20), ** Eberhardt (odc. 21), ** zły głos Anioła Stróża (odc. 22), ** Władca Zagadek (odc. 24), ** Bartłomiej Robak (odc. 24), ** jedna z Kosteczek (odc. 25), ** pani Ślimak #1 (odc. 32), ** Cynamonek (odc. 33, 38, 114, 124), ** Jermaine (odc. 34), ** jeden z Goblinów (odc. 40), ** Kęs (odc. 41), ** jeden z hotdogowych rycerzy (odc. 48), ** demon ojciec (odc 79), ** jeden z demonów (odc. 79), ** jeden z robaków (odc. 82), ** ojciec (odc. 85), ** Glob (odc. 93, 181, 194), ** Król robak (odc. 95), ** jeden z wojowników (odc. 97), ** Wojownik snu (odc. 97), ** Czajnik (odc. 98), ** Starszy Błotniak (odc. 99), ** jeden z Ludzi Ognia (odc. 101), ** Bóbr Lenny (odc. 108), ** Pan Lis (odc. 111), ** opętany Słodyczanin (odc. 115), ** jeden ze szkieletów (odc. 116), ** jeden z Goblinów (odc. 117), ** Kapitan Bananowych Strażników (odc. 120), ** Leśny Czarodziej (odc. 123), ** sprzedawca pizzy (odc. 125), ** SMO #1 (odc. 132), ** kruk Mai (odc. 133), ** Strażnik Królewskiej Obietnicy (odc. 138), ** Stary Plops (odc. 139), ** Jasiu (odc. 156), ** mrówka (odc. 166), ** strażnik rudy (odc. 167), ** Szlamo (odc. 180), ** 7718 (odc. 187) * Agnieszka Kudelska – ** Słoniczka (odc. 1, 4, 34, 81, 107, 113, 139, 148, 150, 156, 169, 172, 182, 195), ** Królewna Szlamu (odc. 3), ** Bercer (odc. 15, 83, 96, 113, 161, 164), ** Orzechowa Księżna (odc. 19), ** Anioł Stróż (odc. 22), ** Królewna Żółw (odc. 27, 41), ** mama niedźwiedzia (odc. 31), ** jedna ze ślimaczyc (odc. 32), ** Syrena #1 (odc. 33), ** Ethel (odc. 35), ** Słodyczanie w tunelu (odc. 38), ** Łapek (odc. 48), ** Blombo (odc. 100), ** Pochodnio (odc. 101), ** Pielęgniarka (odc. 123), ** Suzy (odc. 150), ** Terry (odc. 163), ** żona Kim Kil Whana (odc. 168), ** Zuza Silna (odc. 185) * Wojciech Machnicki – ** Skrobek (odc. 1, 23), ** Pan Ciastko (odc. 1), ** Strażnik Królewskiej Obietnicy #2 (odc. 1), ** Król Grudkowego Kosmosu (odc. 2), ** Minotaur (odc. 5), ** stary głos Panny Jednorożek (odc. 9), ** Mędrzec (odc. 16), ** jeden z mieszkańców Kolczastego Miasta (odc. 25), ** Billy (odc. 26) * Jacek Kopczyński – ** Maniek (odc. 1), ** Strażnik Królewskiej Obietnicy #1 (odc. 1), ** Glasses (odc. 2), ** Klucznik (odc. 5), ** Robciu (odc. 9), ** Kaktus (odc. 10), ** Donek (odc. 20), ** Kubło książę (odc. 22), ** grajek (odc. 24), ** Szewc (odc. 26) * Tomasz Bednarek – ** Brad (odc. 2), ** Górnik (odc. 10), ** Nagi czarodziej (odc. 10), ** Bufo (odc. 11), ** jeden z balonów (odc. 15), ** Zap (odc. 17), ** Orzechowy Książę (odc. 19, 21), ** Maniek (odc. 23, 29, 156, 179), ** jeden z puchatych stworów (odc. 29), ** Palak (odc. 37), ** Gumek (odc. 40), ** wykładowca (odc. 41), ** Cukierek ślazowy (odc. 44), ** jeden z pasażerów pociągu (odc. 45), ** jeden z misiów (odc. 47), ** jeden z hotdogowych rycerzy (odc. 48), ** Robciu (odc. 49, 107, 113, 167), ** siostra Faworka (odc. 52), ** Goblin (odc. 55), ** Ognisty wilk (odc. 58), ** Książę Balonowy (odc. 59, 110), ** krzak (odc. 76), ** Starszka (odc. 104), ** Tromo (odc. 105-106), ** jeden ze Słodyczan (odc. 112), ** Gwardzista (odc. 115, 159, 191), ** jeden z Goblinów (odc. 117), ** Wyrocznia (odc. 119), ** Bracia (odc. 120), ** kelner (odc. 120), ** Królewna Dmuchaniec (odc. 121, 181), ** Ron James (odc. 123, 152, 169) ** więzień #2 (odc. 123), ** Żyjątko (odc. 145), ** Shelby (odc. 145), ** szef Lemoniadka (odc. 147), ** jeden z chuliganów (odc. 150), ** Kent (odc. 167), ** mikrofalówka (odc. 188) * Magdalena Krylik – ** Melissa (odc. 2), ** Grzyby (odc. 10), ** Reszka (odc. 13), ** pisklęta (odc. 14), ** Stonesy (odc. 14), ** mieszkanka Malinowego Królestwa (odc. 164), ** Maja (odc. 166), ** kowal (odc. 167), ** Jake Junior (odc. 168), ** Laura (odc. 181), ** jeden z uczniów (odc. 182) * Anna Apostolakis – ** Kosmiczna sowa (odc. 3), ** jedna ze staruszek (odc. 5), ** Królewna Hotdog (odc. 8), ** Tiffany (odc. 9, 120, 177), ** Mama (odc. 10), ** stara kobieta (odc. 13), ** Wiedźma (odc. 14), ** pielęgniarki (odc. 19, 131), ** Orzechowy Markiz (odc. 19), ** stara mieszkanka (odc. 26), ** staruszka (odc. 26), ** pielęgniarka (odc. 76), ** Cake (odc. 110), ** Clerk (odc. 125), ** Cytrusek Beznadziejski (odc. 135, 154-155, 184), ** Samantha (odc. 145), ** mama Słoniczki (odc. 148), ** Urszula (odc. 151), ** Margaret (odc. 172), ** ojciec Eryka Kimsona (odc. 174), ** generałowa Tarsal (odc. 177), ** Gienio (odc. 180), ** mama królik (odc. 190), ** Gienio we śnie (odc. 192) * Zbigniew Konopka – ** Olbrzym (odc. 5), ** Biznesmeni (odc. 8), ** Rabuś (odc. 10), ** Smok (odc. 10), ** Żniwiarz (odc. 11), ** Król robak (odc. 12), ** Narrator (odc. 16), ** Dwugłowy potwór (odc. 16), ** Żółw (odc. 19), ** Wilkojaki (odc. 20), ** Demoniczny kot (odc. 22), ** Bagostwór (odc. 26), ** jeden z nagich mężczyzn (odc. 28), ** Pan Gąska (odc. 31), ** Śpiący Sam (odc. 42), ** strażnik bramy (odc. 43), ** Śmierć (odc. 43, 93), ** konduktor (odc. 45), ** Golem (odc. 48), ** Pan Ciastko (Pan Mufinek) (odc. 49, 100), ** Śnieżny golem (odc. 58), ** Cynamonek (odc. 59, 66, 68, 81, 85-86, 133, 136, 148, 151, 170, 178, 184), ** Wielki Mistrz Czarodziejskich Ceremonii (odc. 62, 123, 152), ** Smuga (odc. 64), ** Mildwin (odc. 75), ** Cyklop (odc. 76), ** jeden z duchów (odc. 77), ** Demon Krwi (odc. 78), ** półgłowy demon (odc. 79), ** Pan Świnia (odc. 81, 139, 148, 182), ** Mantikora (odc. 93, 194), ** Ciuchcia (odc. 97), ** Leśny Czarodziej (odc. 102), ** Miś (odc. 104), ** Hipnokapłan (odc. 138), ** Wielki Król (odc. 187), ** jeden z demonów (odc. 189), ** Trawieniec (odc. 191) * Mieczysław Morański – ** Cienisty rumak (odc. 11), ** Sir Slicer (odc. 28), ** Pan Lis (odc. 31), ** Bożek Imprez (odc. 33, 122, 127), ** Krasnali Książę (odc. 39) * Bartosz Martyna – ** Magiczny Gość (odc. 18, 93, 109, 137), ** Duch (odc. 28), ** młody niedźwiedź (odc. 31), ** Joshua (odc. 34), ** Bob (odc. 35), ** Grześ (odc. 38, 50), ** jeden z Goblinów (odc. 40), ** jeden ze studentów (odc. 41), ** jeden ze szkieletów (odc. 43) ** Doktor Pączek (odc. 45), ** Kaowiec (odc. 47), ** jeden z hotdogowych rycerzy (odc. 48), ** Cynamonek (odc. 49), ** jeden z Pięknisiów (odc. 53), ** Jaybird (odc. 64), ** Bąbel (odc. 77), ** Hula Ho (odc. 99), ** Bananowy Strażnik (odc. 100), ** Prismo (odc. 105-106), ** Doktor Książę (odc. 110), ** sprzedawca (odc. 112), ** T.V. (odc. 131), ** DMO (odc. 132), ** jeden z chuliganów (odc. 150) * Paweł Szczesny – ** jeden z rycerzy (odc. 28), ** głos (odc. 28), ** Marauders (odc. 29), ** Muszlak (odc. 32), ** Krzyształowy Strażnik (odc. 34), ** Królewna Mięśni (odc. 36), ** stary dostawca tart (odc. 38), ** Skrobek (odc. 44, 59, 66-67, 100, 123, 143, 153, 171, 179, 191, 198), ** Pułkownik Pszeniczny (odc. 45), ** mężczyzna w filmie (odc. 46), ** tata Łapeka (odc. 47), ** dolna głowa Booboo (odc. 50), ** jeden z gladiatorów (odc. 54), ** czarodziej (odc. 55), ** Kamienny Czarodziej (odc. 62), ** Król Ognia (odc. 74, 101, 116, 136, 151), ** Moldos (odc. 75), ** jeden z duchów (odc. 77), ** Krwawa Chmura (odc. 79), ** płonący ptak (odc. 83), ** Pan Ciastko (Pan Mufinek) (odc. 85, 109, 137, 179), ** Kostek (odc. 86, 107, 124, 191), ** Królewna Żółw (odc. 87, 90), ** jeden z głosów potwornej narzeczonej (odc. 87), ** Nieśmiertelny Kukurusik (odc. 92), ** Abraham Lincoln (odc. 93), ** Farma (odc. 97), ** Książę (odc. 99), ** Bufo (odc. 102, 123), ** Billy (odc. 104, 156), ** Xergiok / Ptakolud (odc. 117), ** SMO #4 (odc. 132), ** Stefan (odc. 147), ** pirat (odc. 154), ** dyrektor cyrku (odc. 161), ** Życiodajny Mag (odc. 169, 188), ** burmistrz Jake'owa (odc. 174), ** Balthus (odc. 180), ** sprzedawca na targu (odc. 190) * Maciej Więckowski – ** Bęś Gęś (odc. 28, 41, 105, 150), ** śpiewak (odc. 28), ** Hunson Abadeer (odc. 29), ** Eskimos (odc. 29), ** mrówka (odc. 31), ** Władca Gnomów (odc. 33), ** mieszkaniec Grzybowego Miasta (odc. 39), ** Xergiok (odc. 40), ** jeden z Goblinów (odc. 40), ** jeden ze studentów (odc. 41), ** Kolorowy Cukierek (odc. 45), ** jeden z misiów (odc. 47), ** jeden z hotdogowych rycerzy (odc. 48), ** górna głowa Booboo (odc. 50), ** duch wyczarowany przez Asha (odc. 55), ** Abracadaniel (odc. 62, 123, 144, 169), ** Bananowy Strażnik (odc. 64, 100, 107, 112, 116, 121, 124, 147, 159, 166, 168, 179, 195), ** prowadzący (odc. 77), ** jeden z wojowników (odc. 97), ** Booko (odc. 104), ** dorosły Jay (odc. 119), ** dostarczyciel poczty (odc. 120), ** Lis (odc. 124, 181), ** spiker na dworcu (odc. 125), ** SMO #3 (odc. 132), ** Bananowa Strażniczka (odc. 143), ** Gęś (odc. 174), ** Bryce (odc. 189) * Wojciech Słupiński – ** Miętówka, ** Aquandrius (odc. 48), ** Cake (odc. 59, 165), ** Barman (odc. 64), ** demon na łódce (odc. 79), ** Szczurzy Król (odc. 167), ** twórca pozytywki (odc. 186), ** kierownik parku (odc. 193) * Joanna Pach – ** Król Pięknisiów (odc. 53), ** młoda Marcelina (odc. 55), ** Me-Mow (odc. 69), ** Goliad (odc. 88), ** Rondel (odc. 91), ** Grob (odc. 93), ** Jamaica (odc. 100), ** jedna ze Słodyczan (odc. 112), ** Książka o przygodach Fiony i Cake'a (odc. 113), ** Maluch (odc. 115), ** młody Jay (odc. 119), ** Maja (odc. 133), ** Shoko (odc. 138), ** żona Lemoniadka (odc. 147), ** Sue (odc. 150), ** mieszkanka Królestwa Ognia (odc. 151), ** Królewna Śniadania (odc. 170), ** Królewna Strudel (odc. 170), ** Słodziak (odc. 182, 195) * Natalia Sikora – ** jeden z Pięknisiów (odc. 53), ** Zuza Silna (odc. 65) * Patrycja Szczepanowska – ** Amazonia (odc. 54), ** Królewna Śniadania (odc. 56), ** Lodowa Królowa (odc. 59), ** Obdarta Królewna (odc. 64) * Jakub Szydłowski – ** jeden z gladiatorów (odc. 54), ** Ash (odc. 55), ** Papierowy Piotr (odc. 75), ** Joshua (odc. 78), ** demon strażnik (odc. 79), ** Hunson Abadeer (odc. 80), ** Ed (odc. 82), ** Królewna Ciastko (odc. 91), ** Grod (odc. 93), ** jeden z farmerów (odc. 105), ** Wiewiór (odc. 108), ** jeden ze szkieletów (odc. 116), ** Bruno (odc. 120), ** SMO #2 (odc. 132), ** posłaniec Króla Ognia (odc. 136), ** strażnik (odc. 136), ** Lemoniadek (odc. 147), ** Laserowy Czarodziej (odc. 151), ** rap miś (odc. 153), ** Bananowy Strażnik (odc. 159), ** liść (odc. 166), ** strażnik gleby (odc. 167), ** Maluch (odc. 169), ** Chrupcio (odc. 179, 191), ** Chatsberry (odc. 180), ** hi-hat (odc. 188), ** BooBoo Sousa (odc. 189), ** Magiczny Gość (odc. 194), ** Orgalorg (odc. 198-199) * Waldemar Barwiński – ** jeden z gladiatorów (odc. 54), ** Cytryndor (odc. 57, 100, 113-114, 135, 154-155, 184), ** jeden z czarodziejów (odc. 62), ** Człowiek Banan (odc. 70, 143), ** Palak (odc. 74, 101), ** Pan (odc. 76), ** sprzedawca (odc. 77), ** Kocyk (odc. 119), ** więzień #3 (odc. 123), ** Wacek (odc. 148, 172), ** policjant w Malinowym Królestwie (odc. 164), ** strażnik płomienia (odc. 167), ** Kim Kil Whan (odc. 168), ** Prismo (odc. 175, 192, 194) * Leszek Zduń – ** jeden z gladiatorów (odc. 54), ** Henryk (odc. 60), ** Dr J (odc. 64), ** Clarence (odc. 77), ** jeden z demonów (odc. 79), ** Jam Jam (odc. 81), ** jeden z robaków (odc. 82), ** jeden ze Słodyczan (odc. 85), ** Trami (odc. 105-106), ** Marcel Lee (odc. 110), ** jeden z lisów (odc. 111), ** Bananowy Strażnik (odc. 112, 147), ** strażnik Miasta Czarodziejów #2 (odc. 123), ** więzień #1 (odc. 123), ** więzień #5 (odc. 123), ** więzień #6 (odc. 123), ** Hambo (odc. 133), ** Kubuś (odc. 146, 159), ** Król Ooo (odc. 148, 182, 198), ** jeden z chuliganów (odc. 150), ** mieszkaniec Malinowego Królestwa (odc. 164), ** Orzech (odc. 179), ** werbel (odc. 188), ** demon Ariel (odc. 189), ** kelner (odc. 192), ** ratownik (odc. 193) * Julia Kołakowska – ** Fiona (odc. 59, 110, 165), ** jedna z mieszkanek wsi (odc. 60), ** Robal (odc. 64), ** Królewna Ognia (odc. 74, 83, 94-95, 101, 109, 116, 131, 134, 136, 151, 178, 184), ** Uściskołak Alfa (odc. 85), ** Twardy (odc. 100), ** jeden z Ludzi Ognia (odc. 101), ** czarodziejka (odc. 101), ** poduszkowe dziecko (odc. 119), ** recepcjonistka (odc. 125), ** Blargetha (odc. 139), ** Canyon (odc. 153), ** Erin (odc. 163), ** Czesia (odc. 185), ** lampa (odc. 188), ** Chips (odc. 190) * Krystyna Kozanecka – ** Królowa Grudkowego Kosmosu (odc. 60), ** dziewczynka (odc. 63), ** Księżniczka Malinka (odc. 69, 72, 110), ** Kropelka (odc. 76), ** Jake Junior (odc. 111, 120, 124), ** młoda Marcelina (odc. 117), ** Bonnie (odc. 119) * Jerzy Dominik – ** Pan Świnia (odc. 64), ** Sowa (odc. 108) * Miłogost Reczek – ** Jeżozwierz (odc. 108), ** Cytryjan (odc. 114), ** Czarodziej (odc. 115), ** stary Finn (odc. 119), ** Starogmiot (odc. 123), ** Jimmy (odc. 125), ** Flint (odc. 131), ** Moe Mastro Giovanni (odc. 132), ** strażnik (odc. 136), ** lider Gangu Czyściochów (odc. 138), ** Władca Ognia / Don Jan (odc. 151), ** Śmierć (odc. 152), ** Pożeracz strachu (odc. 153), ** Phlannel Boxingday (odc. 155), ** Starożytny Tandem Wojennego Słonia (odc. 164, 166), ** Szczypawka (odc. 167), ** Liściobród (odc. 167), ** Rozjemca (odc. 171), ** Eryk Kimson (odc. 174), ** Toronto (odc. 182, 198), ** Mateusz (odc. 184), ** staruszek (odc. 186), ** bęben wielki (odc. 188), ** Marcel Rożek (odc. 190) * Bartłomiej Magdziarz – ** Laserowy Czarodziej (odc. 123), ** więzień #4 (odc. 123), ** Piotr Pizza (odc. 125) * Julia Kamińska – Betty Grof (odc. 152, 194) * Zuzanna Galia – ** Królewna Malinka (odc. 165), ** jedna z nimf (odc. 169) * Grzegorz Pawlak – ** Pułkownik Popcorn (odc. 166, 171, 179), ** Kenneth (odc. 171), ** potwór (odc. 172), ** Martin (odc. 181, 183, 197, 199), ** szop (odc. 195), ** wiewiórka (odc. 198) * Zbigniew Suszyński – ** porucznik Mrówczyński (odc. 177), ** Flint (odc. 178), ** strażnik Góry Mateusza (odc. 184), ** jeden z demonów (odc. 189), ** barman (odc. 197) * Lidia Sadowa – Lody (odc. 190) * Sebastian Machalski – Janek (odc. 190) * Izabela Markiewicz * Anna Kędziora i inni Odcinki Pilot Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Nagrody *2013r. Golden Reel Awards (Nagrody Złotej Rolki Filmowej) - główna nagroda w kategorii "Efekty dźwiękowe, foley, dialogi i dubbing animacji telewizyjnej" za odcinek "Karciane Wojny" (Card Wars). Golden Reel Awards przyznawane są przez Motion Picture Sound Editors od 1988 roku osobom zaangażowanym w edycję dźwięku w produkcjach animowanych. *2013r. British Academy Children's Awards (Nagrody Dziecięce Akademii Brytyjskiej) - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii międzynarodowej. Nagrody Dziecięce Brytyjskiej Akademii to nagrody dziecięce BAFTA dla osób ze świata mediów audiowizualnych, kierujących oferty do najmłodszych odbiorców, wręczane od 1969. Z czasem rozrosły się z 2 do 19 kategorii, co doprowadziło do powstania odrębnej ceremonii, odbywającej się pod koniec listopada. *2014r. Annie Awards (Nagrody Annie) - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii "Najlepsza animowana telewizyjna/radiowa produkcja dla widowni dziecięcej" *2014r. Hall of Game Awards (Nagrody Salonu Gier) pierwsza nagroda w kategorii "Najbardziej wartościowa kreskówka". Hall of Game Awards to nagrody przyznawane przez Cartoon Network od 2011 roku. *"Pora na Przygodę" była między innymi wielokrotnie nominowana do nagród Emmy za odcinki "Dwie Najważniejsze Osoby" (My Two Favorite People), "Prosto z Nocosfery" (It Came from the Nightosphere) "Zbyt młoda" (Too Young) i "Szymon i Marcysia" (Simon & Marcy). Ciekawostki * Głównymi twórcami ścieżki dźwiękowej do serialu Pora na przygodę! są dwaj panowie: Casey James Basichis i Tim Kiefer. Mężczyźni mają swój własny zespół, który nazywa się "Casey James & the Staypuft Kid". Tworzą ciekawą, niekiedy piękną i radosną, niekiedy bardzo dziwną muzykę określaną jako conceptual pop. Kategoria:Seriale